No te deje y yo no deje a nuestro hijo
by queen goenji kira yagami
Summary: Fubuki esta embarazado y Goenji se fue sin saberlo, 9 meses después Fubuki da a luz pero alguien se roba al bebe ¿quien lo hizo? y ¿por qué?, GoenjixFubuki, MiyabinoxYukimura y mucho odio hacia Toramaru


**Yo: ando aquí de nuevo dirán a esta loca no ha actualizado y ya esta con una nueva idea pues si y a mucha honra este será mi primer yaoi que llevo planeando desde el jueves.**

**Fubuki: y yo y Goenji-san seremos los protas junto con otra parejita de go.**

**Yo: sip esta idea se me hace interesante y ni siquiera yo se como terminara jejeje.**

**Goenji: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SO-CHAN SI NO SERIA SOLO YAOI EN ESPECIAL DE GOENJIXFUBUKI Y KIDOXFUDO.**

**Yo: sabias palabras Goenji-kun.**

Capítulo: 1.

Te amo.

*POV GOENJI*

Esta es la graduación el último día donde lo veré ya que después de hoy regresara Hokaido y no lo volveré a ver necesito confesarle eso que tengo oculto desde el partido contra Génesis cuando me probo que era más fuerte de lo que parecías mi lindo lobito mi hermoso Shiro Fubuki…

Toramaru: - Goenji-san venga el baile ya va a comenzar.

Yo: - ummm gracias Toramaru-kun.

Empieza el baile estas ahí sentado mirando a todos bailar Endo estaba muy triste ya que Fuyuka no lo dejaba bailar con Kazemaru, Kido y Fudo estaban hartos de Sakuma y tú… tú estabas tomando un vaso de ponche estabas muy feliz por poder estar con tus amigos en este día me perdí viéndote hasta que algo me dijo que tenía que ir contigo ¿Qué era eso o mejor dicho ese alguien?

Hiroto: -Fubuki ¿quieres bailar?-ese pelirrojo desde que Midorikawa se fue del equipo comenzó a acercarse más y cada vez más hasta que un día me confeso de que te amaba-.

Fubuki: -claro Hiroto-kun – hay mierda ¿Qué hago?... ummm…. Ya se-.

Fui hasta donde estaba el Dj de la fiesta que era Afuro y le pedí permiso de elegir una canción y el excepto ya que solo él y mis mejores amigos quienes eran Endo y Kido sabían de mi enamoramiento hacia Fubuki bueno siguiendo con el tema entre tantas canciones al fin encontré la que buscaba.

Yo: -gracias Afuro que tú mismo te bendigas-.

Afuro: - gracias, y suerte.

Yo: -hai-.

Comenzó a sonar la canción empezaba con el sonido como de un piano después de unos segundos comenze a cantar.

mou zutto kimi to wa aenai  
boku wa sayonara mo shimatta  
demo kitto furimuite shimau ne  
doko ka de mada tameratteirunda

kizuku to itsu mo kimi no koe ga  
boku o michibiite mayoi mo uchikeshiteita  
kore kara wa zutto hitori de  
susundeiku no ka na

kamisama koe wa kikoeru kai

boku wa shiawase to omoitai  
boku wa fukou dato omoitai  
boku wa hitori ja nai to omoitai  
boku wa kodoku dato omoitai  
boku wa kono mama de aritai  
boku wa kono mama de itakunai  
konna mujun o kakaeteru  
boku o yurushite hoshii

egaiteita utsukushii sutoorii  
oritatande mune poketto ni shimatta  
demo chotto natsukashii nioi de  
kimi no hohoemi ga ukanda

eranda mirai no tokei no hari ga  
tomatte shimaou to boku wa kamaiyashinai kara  
moshi kimi mo chotto tsurakute makimodoshitai nara

kamisama doko e mukaeba ii

boku wa dare ka ni aisaretai  
boku wa dare ka o aishitetai  
boku wa mada yume o miteitai  
boku wa genjitsu o kamishimetai  
boku wa doko made mo ochitai  
boku wa taete noboritsumetai  
zenbu nokorazu furikiritai  
boku o wasurete hoshii

sou sa ima kizuita no sa

boku wa shiawase to omoitai  
boku wa fukou dato omoitai  
boku wa hitori ja nai to omoitai  
boku wa kodoku de itakunai  
dakara ima subete o todoketai  
dare yori mo wakatte moraitai  
kamisama nante mou shinjinai  
kitto dare yori mo kimi ni

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir Natsumi parloteaba algo no sabía que era pero me preocupe al ver como Fubuki se ponía triste y Hiroto lo abrazaba, baje del escenario iba a hablar con Fubuki pero alguien me tomo del brazo.

Natsumi: - si quiero – que pedo con esta chica ¿si quiere que?-.

Yo: - perdón… ¿si quieres qué?-.

Natsumi: - si quiero ser tu novia, tontito pareces desesperado y he decidido darte una oportunidad aunque este enamorada de Endo- era tarada definitivamente es peor que Fuyuka-.

Yo: - claro que no quiero ser tú novio Natsumi por mí quédate con Endo yo estoy enamorado de alguien más así que discúlpame-.

Natsumi: - FAVOR QUE ME HACES INUTIL!-.

La ignore por su último comentario y me dedique a buscar a Fubuki al parecer Hiroto se lo había llevado me preocupe mucho bueno lo que le sigue de mucho, los vi se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento "lugar perfecto para confesársele" pensé un momento si Fubuki también lo ama no haber Shuuya tranquilízate, llegaría tarde estaban demasiado lejos, por Aphrodith ayúdame al parecer me escucharon ya que vi a Ulvida acercarse a ambos y decirle a Hiroto que lo buscaban, me guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad después se acercó a mi arrastrando a Hiroto y me susurro:

Ulvida: -tómalo como un favor por ayudarme y también porque los aprecio mucho a ti y a Shiro- me sonrió- suerte pero si lastimas mucho a Fubuki sufrirás- se fue y me dejo un poco asustado amo a esa chica en buen sentido pero admito que en la isla Liocott trato de ayudarme con Fubuki y al no lograr nada me golpeaba es la chica más fuerte que conozco, ya me salí del tema el punto es que debo de correr hacia Fubuki que se fue a los baños.

Goenji: - ¿Fubuki por qué habrás ido a los baños?- al abrir la puerta de los baños escuche unos sollozos me preocupe y al divisar una bolita de pelo plateado, sin dudarlo fui hasta donde estaba- Fubuki, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué lloras?-.

Fubuki: -aléjate de mí, vete con tu noviecita Natsumi-.

Yo: -Natsumi no es mi novia Fubuki… yo amo a alguien más-.

Fubuki: - pero la canción… ¿a quién se la dedicaste?-.

Yo: -a ti mi hermoso ángel de nieve, te amo Fubuki-.

Fubuki: -Goenji y también te amo pero todo este tiempo solo estabas con Natsumi-.

Yo: - porque ella me daba información de cómo estaba mi hermana-.

Fubuki: - yo te quiero mucho Goenji…-.

Yo: - es más fácil que me digas Shuuya ¿no lo crees?-.

Fubuki: - y tú dime Shiro por favor Shuuya, te amo-.

Yo: - yo más-.

**Yo: lo se corto pero solo ha sido una introducción y ya bla bla bla.**

**Toramaru: no me quitaran a Goenji el es mio.**

**Yo: te odio tanto Toramaru eres una puta solamante y moriras**

**¿meresco un review?**

**Y el próximo tendrá un lemmon *.***


End file.
